Hate u, love u
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: "Je te déteste parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, je t'aimerais." Une rencontre inattendue, une question qui brûle les lèvres et l'histoire qui change.
1. Wanna feel your kiss

**Just wanna feel your kiss**

 **Against my lips**

 **And now all this time**

 **Is passing by**

 **But I still can't seem to tell you why**

 **It hurts me every time I see you**

 **Realize how much I need you***

* * *

La journée avait commencée d'une manière tout à fait banale, il s'était levé, avait pris son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et était ensuite parti en cours. Il avait eu Défense contre les forces du mal et puis ensuite Métamorphose. Il avait ensuite un trou dans son emploi du temps dû à l'absence d'un professeur. Il s'était donc dirigée vers une salle située près des cachots dont il savait qu'elle était inutilisée. Alors quand il y vu Draco Malfoy, il ne pu qu'être surpris.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque celui-ci l'a aperçu à son tour. S'en est alors suivi un jeu de regard qui aurait pu durer des heures si Malfoy n'avait pas décider de détourner la tête et de parler.

« Tu vas rester dans l'embrasure de la porte toute ta vie ou tu vas entrer, Potter ?

\- J'ai juste deviné que tu ne me voudrais pas dans la même salle que toi. D'ailleurs que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question en premier, rétorqua Malfoy, évitant de répondre.

\- Mais j'y ai répondu ce qui n'est pas ton cas. »

Harry se demanda pourquoi Malfoy mettait tant de temps à répondre à la question et était à deux doigts de soupirer et de partir quand il lui répondit finalement

« Si je te dis tu ne te moqueras pas ?

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. Dit-il, en souriant et voyant que Malfoy fronçait les sourcils il rajouta qu'il s'agissait d'une phrase moldu. »

Malfoy avait un air renfrogné sur le visage et cela se voyait qu'il hésitait à parler de la raison de sa venue. Il marmonna quelque chose si bas qu' Harry ne l'entendit pas et lui demanda de répéter.

« Je suis en train de créer un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. »

S'étant attendu à tout autre chose, Harry éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don d'énervé Malfoy.

Je t'avais dit de ne pas te moquer, Potter !

\- Je ne me moque pas, je ne m'y attendais juste pas. J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus un fils à maman qu'un fils à papa.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, au moins j'ai des parents moi.»

L'ambiance de la salle chuta dès que la parole eut quitté la bouche de Draco et il était facilement visible qu'il la regrettait.

« Excuse moi, c'était bas. Je n'aurais pas du, c'était très malvenu de ma part

\- Non tu as raison après tout. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger dans la confection de ton cadeau, dit Harry. »

Harry se retourna et partit, ses pensées voguant sur la chevelure rouge et les yeux verts de sa mère, sur les cheveux en bataille noir de son père et toute les autres choses qui les caractérisaient. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Malfoy l'avait suivi et essayait de le rattraper en trottinant.

« Potter, attends, s'il te plaît

\- Quoi ? Dit-il l'ayant finalement attendu.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, pour ce que j'ai dit. Reviens dans la salle et fais ce que tu as à faire, si quelqu'un doit partir c'est moi. »

Dire qu' Harry était choqué aurait été un euphémisme, il était plus que ça ! Malfoy s'était excusé deux fois et ça c'était une première et il admettait en plus que c'était de sa faute. Il était à deux dois de lui demander de le penser pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

« Non, je suis sûr que nous pouvons tous les deux être dans la même salle tout en s'ignorant. »

Et avec ça, ils retournèrent, côté à côté, dans la salle. Harry s'assit à un bout de la classe et Draco à l'autre. Il retourna à ce qu'il faisait avant qu' Harry ne débarque dans la pièce et bouleverse sa journée. Tandis qu' Harry, lui, sortit les devoirs qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire. Et rapidement le silence s'empara de la salle dont le seul bruit qui l'emplissait était des respirations et des grattements sur du parchemin.

« Je... Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que,toi, tu venais faire ici, Potter ? Dit Draco, tentant une sorte de réconciliation.

\- Je fais mes devoirs, fut la réponse sec que lui donna Harry et Draco ne retenta pas de lui parler.»

Une trentaine de minutes avait dû s'écouler quand Harry décida qu'il n'arriverait pas à avancer sur son devoir de Potions avec Malfoy dans la même pièce que lui, sa présence le dérangeait d'une façon...bizarre.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Malfoy ? Dit-il, décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui demander quelque chose qui le perturbait beaucoup.

\- Tu viens déjà de le faire mais si tu veux tu peux effectivement m'en poser une autre. Répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin. »

Le sourcil droit de Harry trembla légèrement sous l'énervement grandissant de Harry dû à l'arrogance légendaire de Draco. Prenant une grande respiration, il décida de se lancer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ? Et ne me réponds pas que c'est à cause de la première année où je ne t'ai pas serré la main. »

Un long moment se fit, tellement long que Harry cru que jamais Draco ne répondrait. Les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre était celui du vent contre la fenêtre et Draco qui avançait vers lui, de façon à ce qu'ils soient l'un devant l'autre.

Et il prononça la phrase qui le hantera toute sa vie.


	2. Against my lips

**I hate you, I love you**

 **I hate that I love you**

 **Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you**

 **I hate you, I love you**

 **I hate that I want you***

* * *

« Je te déteste parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, je t'aimerais.»

Harry James Potter ne pouvait tout simplement pas réaliser que Draco Abraxas Malfoy venait de prononcer ces mêmes paroles. Pas lui.

Il déglutit lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches, tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Draco dans son cou. Et il essaya tant bien que mal de passer outre le frisson que celui-ci lui procurait. Mais lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres douces se poser sur sa clavicule, il ne put contenir le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche.

Tout s'est enchaîné très vite après ça. Draco attrapa Harry et le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa dans une passion torride et enflammé. Ayant repris vite ses esprits, face au choc, Harry répondit vivement au baiser. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, front contre front, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. Et pendant que Draco embrassait le cou d' Harry, celui-ci glissait sa main dans le pantalon de son amant.

« Potter...Harry...Gémit Draco, sa tête niché dans le cou du Gryffondor. »

Et si on avait dit à Harry qu'entendre son nom d'une telle façon de la bouche de Draco Malfoy lui aurait fait autant d'effet, il aurait agit plus tôt. Décidant que leurs vêtements étaient plus une gêne qu'autre chose, Draco commença à déshabiller Harry alors que celui-ci avait toujours la main dans son pantalon et lui faisait faire des sons dont il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de faire.

Harry fit rapidement venir Draco avec des coups de poignets experts et se dit que plein de sueur et les yeux encore plein de désir, Draco était la plus belle chose du monde. Il l'embrassa alors d'une douceur qui choqua profondément le Serpentard.

Draco regardait ses yeux verts, si beaux, si semblables au sortilège de la mort et avec une montée de courage en lui, s'agenouilla devant Harry. Il défit le pantalon de celui-ci avant de poser sa main sur le membre déjà dur du jeune homme. Il fit de nombreux va et viens avant de le prendre en bouche et la façon dont se courba Harry, le fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Harry venait dans sa bouche dans un cri roque et fiévreux. Draco remonta en souriant, ravi d'avoir vu cet aspect d' Harry qui lui donnait envie encore de plus.

Harry l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa brutalement, goûtant au passage sa propre semence dans la bouche de son amant.

« Je déteste ce que tu me fais ressentir Harry, je te déteste tout entier...Gémit-il lorsqu'il sentit le membre du Gryffondor entrer en lui après 5 minutes de préparation.  
\- Menteur. »

Ce qui suivit ne fut que gémissements et cris de plaisirs. Harry se dit que si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé peut-être qu'ils auraient pu être quelque chose, peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui glissé là tout de suite à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne peut pas alors il se contente d'embrasser le cou de Draco, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre, tout en lui susurrant à quel point il le déteste.

Draco n'est pas le seul menteur.

* * *

 ***Paroles tirées de la chanson I hate u, I love u de Gnash et de Olivia O'Brien.**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'hésite encore à faire une suite qui les ferait être capable d'être ensemble, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review me disant si vous aimez cette fin tel qu'elle est ou si vous voulez une suite.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi et Draco Malofy non plus, malheureusement...**


	3. And now all this time is passing by

**I miss you when I can't sleep**

 **Or right after coffee**

 **Or right when I can't eat**

 **I miss you in my front seat**

 **Still got sand in my sweaters**

 **From nights we don't remember**

 **Do you miss me like I miss you?***

* * *

Le jour qui suivit, Draco et Harry s'évitaient comme la peste, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Et pourtant tout avait changé, d'une façon inexplicable. Ils se regardaient, se jugeaient, repensant sans cesse à la passion torride et féroce qui les avait habités cette après-midi-là...

Harry avait essayé de revenir à la seule « normalité » qu'il connaissait, c'est à-dire, à détester Draco Malfoy et à peu près tous les autres Serpentard – tout en se rappelant qu'il aurait pu en être un. Il avait rassuré ses amis lorsque ceux-ci lui demandèrent qu'fût-il arrivé à son dos qui portait des marques rouges, faite par Draco bien sûr mais comment était-il censé leur dire ça ? Il avait invité une histoire à dormir debout en rapport avec le saule cogneur mais elle dû quand même être plausible puisque tout le monde y croyait.

Il avait essayé très fort, allant même jusqu'à inviter Ginny lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais maintenant qu'il a eu Draco, il se rend compte que personne ne peut l'égaler. Il aurait aimé dire que ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux n'avaient été qu'une sombre erreur, que cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Mais en vérité, il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à son souffle chaud dans son oreille, qu'à lui susurrant son nom. Et tout ça lui donnait des frissons et il voulait plus, l'envie le dévorait métaphoriquement de l'intérieur.

Chaque jour qui passait, il se demandait ce qui le retenait de ne pas coincer Draco dans un couloir ou dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Et chaque jour il se disait la même chose : _Draco Abraxas Malfoy ne veut rien à faire avec toi._

Et peut-être que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il le voulait mais qu' Harry essayait juste de se protéger lui-même en se disant ça. Parce que le problème avec lui c'est que tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui finissent par mourir. Sirius, son parrain, en est la preuve. Harry avait eu tellement d'espoir qu'ils puissent être une famille, celle qu'ils ont tous les deux toujours voulus. Et Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) lui a arraché. Harry mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne rêvait pas réussir l'Impardonnable, il se mentirait sacrément bien.

Il devrait détester Draco pour être le neveu de la femme qui lui a enlevé son parrain mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'y arrive pas, pas depuis ce qui s'est passé entre eux. C'est comme s'il était entré dans cet abîme au fond de lui que rien, ni personne, n'arrivait à reboucher et que lui y était parvenu. Et depuis, il était comme une partie de lui. Une partie qu'il détestait pour l'aimer.

Et décidant que c'était trop, qu'il ne pouvait continuer sans savoir ce que Draco pensait vraiment de lui, sans savoir s'il ressentait la même chose, il décida de lui donner rendez-vous.

C'est donc comme ça qu'il se retrouva dans la même salle où il avait rencontré Draco confectionnait un cadeau pour sa mère, cette même salle où ils avaient fait l'amour. Lorsque Draco arriva enfin, il était en retard de 10 minutes et semblait avoir pris une douche vu que ses cheveux étaient trempés. Harry soupira de soulagement à sa présence.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

\- Pour tout te dire, moi non plus. Répondit Draco, grattant sa nuque, légèrement gêné.»

Harry le trouvait vraiment mignon, là, comme ça. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière comme ils étaient habituellement, ils ressemblaient presque aux siens à vrai dire. Il détailla chaque partie de lui, comme s'il allait quitter la pièce et le laissé seul. Ses yeux, d'une couleur bleue virant au gris – celui des Black, ressortaient dans le noir de la pièce. Son nez aquilin et ses pommettes saillantes, montraient définitivement que son héritage était l'un des plus purs.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il regardait Draco avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes et que celui-ci avait viré aux rouge pivoines s'en étant rendu compte également, il décida d'expliquer la raison de sa présence.

« Je... Si tu es là, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- C'est déjà ce que tu fais, Potter. Répondit le Serpentard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je pense qu'après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms respectifs. »

Draco déglutit comme s'il comprenait juste maintenant de quoi ils allaient parlés mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Potter. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était une erreur et rien de plus, dit-il fermement.»

Voilà la chose qu' Harry redoutait le plus, que Draco regrette ce qui s'était passé entre eux ou qu'il nie fermement leur attirance mutuelle.

« Donc si je t'embrassais là maintenant et que tu me répondais ce serait juste une erreur ? Demanda-t-il, se rapprochant dangereusement de Draco jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Oui, exactement. Répondit celui-ci, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit leurs deux membres l'un contre l'autre. »

Alors il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un et comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Et soudain, Draco n'avait plus de doute et se laissa faire. Il attrapa Harry par le col et le retourna de façon à ce que ce soit lui qui soit plaqué contre le mur, avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou d' Harry. Draco ne s'arrêta pas là, il posa une main dans le cou d' Harry et l'autre se rapprochait de plus en plus vers le pénis du Gryffondor. Il eut du mal à passer outre la ceinture mais y parvint et Harry su que c'était là qu'ils devaient s'arrêter.

« Attends...Draco...Je veux te parler de quelque chose. Essaya tant bien que mal de dire Harry alors que son partenaire s'appliquait à lui faire des suçons.

\- Tout de suite ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix roque.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Draco se retira de son cou en protestant qu'il pouvait parler à un autre moment mais Harry insistait.

« Bon de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

\- Je...Je ne sais pas de ce qui se passe entre nous, de ce qu'on est. Répondit-il, hésitant.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça avant de me chauffer ?

\- Tu refusais d'admettre que tu ressentais même juste quelque chose pour moi ! Répondit Harry, sur la défensive.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas.»

Un silence se fit dans lequel Harry et Draco ne se quittaient pas du regard, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient lâcher leur position. Harry soupira et se lança.

« Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes ce que tu me fais, Draco. Tu...Depuis que nous avons fait l'amour, c'est comme si tu m'avais jeté un sort, comme si la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était penser à toi. Chaque mot que tu as prononcé lorsque nous étions ensemble est comme tatoué en moi et même si j'essaye de les effacer, tout ce que cela m'apporte est du sang. Et qu'importe ce que j'essaye, ils sont toujours là. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois sous mes paupières. Tu es partout. Et je ne peux pas me passer de toi, j'ai cru que je pouvais y arriver et que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'une erreur. Mais j'ai réalisé que non, que j'essayais juste de me convaincre que ce n'en était une que pour ne pas me blesser. Je me fais du mal quand je suis avec toi mais je me fais encore plus de mal quand tu n'es pas non plus là. Alors si je dois être blessé autant que ce soit dans tes bras, avec tes caresses et tes baisers.»

Draco qui était d'habitude si stoïque, apparaissait maintenant décontenancé et perplexe du monologue que venait de lui faire Harry. Et alors qu'il ne disait rien, la peur commençait à former une boule dans le ventre d' Harry.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce que je ressens n'est pas réciproque mais au moins dis-moi quelque chose.

-Je..»

* * *

 *** Paroles toujours tirées de la chanson I hate u, I love u de Gnash et d' Olivia O'Brien.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Il y a comme vous devez vous en doutez une suite en préparation. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié le chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère, pour le suivant.**


	4. But I can't seem to tell you why

**Do you miss me like I miss you?**

 **Fucked around and got attached to you**

 **Friends can break your heart too**

 **And I'm always tired but never of you***

* * *

L'amour, quel grand mot, si petit et pourtant tellement plein de sens. L'amour n'est pas une promenade de santé où l'on apprécie le vent dans l'air et le soleil sur son visage. L'amour est humain et de par ce fait, il est imparfait, maladroit et fragile. L'amour vous fait faire des erreurs, il contrôle vos moindres faits et gestes. Il est malade, fatigué et usé. Et tout comme une personne, lorsque l'amour est trop brisé il est impossible de le réparer.

Harry avait compris tout ça grâce à ses parents, grâce à Sirus mais surtout grâce à Draco.

Draco était la pire et la meilleure chose qui était arrivé dans sa vie. Il apporte le sourire à son visage mais tout autant que les larmes à ses yeux. Il est le rire qui remplit les couloirs et le silence lorsqu'ils sont séparés. Draco était le tout et le rien en même temps.

Alors quand il lui déclara ses sentiments, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui crie dessus, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose et que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du sexe. Mais il ne s'était jamais dit que celui-ci prendrait la fuite, qu'il claquerait la porte sans un regard derrière. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Draco était parti et avec lui, un petit bout de l'âme d'Harry.

Harry avait déballé toutes les choses qu'il avait sur la conscience, dans le cœur, et lui était juste parti comme un lâche. Et Harry ne comprennait même pas pourquoi il était déçu, Draco est après tout un Serpentard et ceux-ci sont réputés pour ne pas affronter leurs problèmes face à face.

Après avoir réalisé que Draco ne reviendrait pas, Harry quitta la salle, l'esprit lourd. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor où il s'allongea négligemment sur le canapé en soupirant.

« Ça va, Harry ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Harry se retourna pour voir qui venait de lui parler et fut surpris lorsqu'il aperçut Neville Londubat. Neville et Harry n'étaient pas exactement amis, il y avait certainement un lien entre eux mais ni Harry ni Neville ne sauraient expliquer quel était la sorte de celui-ci. Harry était sûr que cela avait à voir avec le fait que sa mère était sa marraine et vice-versa.

« Si, ça va, je t'assure. Répondit-il, nonchalamment.

\- Je vois très bien que tu n'es pas bien mais je ne te pousserai pas à me parler si tu n'en as pas envie.»

Et ça, parler, Harry n'en avait pas envie. Il décida alors d'aller se coucher même s'il n'était que seize heures, il se sentait juste tellement...vide. Oui vide était le bon mot. Décidant que dormir l'aiderait sûrement à mettre son esprit au clair, il se déchaussa et plongea dans son lit. Mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux, des images de Draco et lui apparurent.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en se remémorant l'effet que lui produisaient les gémissements de Draco. Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit son membre durcir et sachant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas s'occuper de ça dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Après être venu en imaginant que sa main était celle de Draco, il retourna dans sa chambre où il vit Dean et Seamus en train de s'embrasser. Comprenant qu'il ne serait qu'une gêne, il retourna dans la salle commune et fit une partie d'échecs avec Ron, qu'il perdit bien évidemment.

Neville le regardait toujours bizarrement, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose clochait avec lui et après 10 minutes à le regarder fixement en rongeant ses ongles, il quitta la salle précipitamment. Harry lui demanda où il allait et celui-ci devint rouge pivoine, comme s'il avait honte de l'endroit où il se rendait

Ron rigolait en disant qu'il rejoignait une potentielle petite-amie mais Harry savait pertinemment que la seule personne pour qui il avait éprouvé ou éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour était Luna Lovegood et qu'elle ne les réciproquait pas, malheureusement.

Lorsque 19 heures sonna, son groupe d'amis et lui se dirigèrent vers le festin, leurs estomacs criant famine. Harry se sentait mieux, son esprit était toujours léger lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis. Ils avaient, après tout, étés là pour lui dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance avec sa vie.

Ses amis étaient comme devenus sa famille, la seule qu'il a – les Dursley ne comptent pas- et la seule dont il a besoin. La famille ne finit pas dans le sang, mais elle ne commence pas là non plus. La famille se soucie de vous, pas de ce que vous pouvez faire pour eux. La famille est là à travers le bien, le mal, tout ça. Ils assurent vos arrières. C'est ça la famille.**Et Hermione, Ron et tellement d'autres remplissaient ces conditions avec perfection

Il aurait pu continuer à se sentir ainsi, si en s'asseyant il n'avait pas aperçu la raison de son mal-être, le beau et l'unique Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air mal, au contraire, il riait à gorge déployée avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson, assis à sa droite, lui souriait de toutes ses dents blanches, essayant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de son attention.

Harry continua à le regarder pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard, embarrassé lorsque Draco remarqua qu'il l'épiait pendant tout ce temps. Il décida que si Draco était heureux alors il ferait semblant de l'être pour au moins essayer de le rendre misérable.

Il passa donc son temps à sourire et parler avec Ginny, espérant d'une manière enfantine de le rendre jaloux. Et alors qu'il était en train de parler avec elle du magasin de ses deux grands frères, Neville lui pinça légèrement le bras.

« Aie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pincé ?

\- J'essaie de te parler depuis au moins 5 minutes et c'est vachement important. Répondit le concerner. »

Son visage était sérieux, et ceci n'étant pas habituel, Harry comprit que cela devait vraiment être important.

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de t'en parler ici...Alors est-ce que tu connaîtrais un endroit où l'on pourrait se parler sans des oreilles indiscrètes écoutant notre conversation ? Demanda Neville. »

Il rougissait maintenant, cela devait être important et embarrassant pour qu'il ait ces réactions-là

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que Neville venait de lui demander avant de lui proposer une salle près des donjons dont il était sûr personne ne mettait jamais les pieds, à part Draco et lui mais ça il essayait de le garder dans un coin de sa tête.

« Merci beaucoup Harry et encore désolé de t'avoir pincé.

\- C'est pas grave Neville, je vois bien que c'est important pour toi, répondit-il souriant légèrement. »

Neville, malgré une timidité excessive, était quelqu'un de bienveillant, essayant tant bien que mal d'apporter de l'aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il savait ce que c'était de vivre en pensant être quelqu'un d'incapable, un bon à rien. Il avait alors décidé d'aider ceux qui comme lui se sentaient mal dans leur peau ou avaient juste besoin d'un ami. Harry admirait Neville d'une façon car tout ce qu'il avait vécu ne l'avait que rendu plus fort.

Harry aurait aimé dire la même chose de lui, que toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ne l'avaient qu'aidé à se surpasser mais il savait que ce n'aurait pas été vrai. Chaque chose qui lui était arrivée, ne faisait que le détruire un peu plus. Et un jour lorsque toute cette haine, tout cet énervement qu'il garde au fond de lui, enfoui au plus profond de son être sortira, explosera, ce ne sera pas beau à voir, pas pour lui et pour beaucoup de gens.

La haine est un sentiment des plus méprisables qu'il haine n'est qu'une tentative échouée de se distraire des autres sentiments que l'on ressent. Elle est fondée sur un certain sens de la menace perçue. C'est une réaction et une distraction d'une forme de souffrance intérieure. Celui qu' est consumé par la haine peut croire que c'est la seule façon de retrouver un certain pouvoir sur la douleur qu'il éprouve. Mais chaque moment de haine n'est qu'un sursis temporaire à la souffrance intérieure.***

Et lorsqu' Harry la ressentait, la sentait le consumer à un point où il n'avait qu'une envie c'était lui laisser prendre possession de lui, il avait juste l'impression de devenir Voldemort. Et il refusait de devenir comme lui.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas le repas se terminer, il était maintenant l'un des derniers encore dans la salle. Il croisa le regard du directeur Dumbledore à la table des professeurs et celui-ci lui sourit. Il rendit le sourire et quitta la salle, en direction du donjon où devait sûrement l'attendre Neville.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, le noir avait pris complètement possession de la pièce. Il arrivait à distinguer une silhouette mais elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Neville. Soudain la lumière apparut et avec elle il put voir que la personne présente dans la pièce avec lui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **If I pulled a you on you , you wouldn't mind that shit**

 **I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit**

 **I type a text but then I never mind that shit**

 **I got those feelings but you never mind that shit**

 **Oh oh, keep it on the low**

 **You're still in love with me but your friends don't know**

 **If you wanted me you would just say so**

 **And if I were you, I would never let me go***

* * *

 ***Paroles tirées de la chanson de Gnash et d' Olivia O'Brien : I hate u, I love u**

 **** Traduction d'une phrase de la série Supernatural : A wise man once told me family don't end in blood, but it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there through the good, bad, all of it. They got your back even when it hurts. That's family.**

 ***** Voir le site The Psychology of Hate**

 **Note de l'auteur : Et oui je coupe encore le chapitre au moment où vous voulez lire la suite, je sais je suis cruelle ! Je pense qu'il y aura encore 2 chapitres et je terminerais cet "fiction" pour de bon. En tout cas merci de toujours me suivre et de me laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir !**


	5. It hurts me every time I see you

**Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed**

 **Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing**

 **Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance**

 **I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing**

 **But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings**

 **When love and trust are gone**

 **I guess this is moving on**

 **Everyone I do right does me wrong**

 **So every lonely night I sing this song***

* * *

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas Neville en face de lui mais Draco. Que faisait-il là ? Avait-il fait quelque chose à Neville ? Tant de questions bouleversaient son esprit et si peu de réponse

Draco du voir à quel point sa présence dans cette salle, à ce même moment, le troublait puisqu'il soupira et dit :

« Écoute, Harry, je sais ce que tu dois penser mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait à Londubat. C'est même lui qui m'a dit de venir ici.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je...Je ne comprends pas. Répondit-il, troublé.

\- Vraiment tu ne comprends pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, que voulait dire Draco par ça ? Qu'il savait très bien qu'il serait dans cette pièce ? Ou qu'il savait pourquoi Neville l'avait fait venir en même temps que Draco ?

Ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus en la compagnie de Draco dans cette pièce, il se dirigea vers la porte mais lorsqu'il s'en approcha la poignée se décrocha. Et même en forçant la porte, celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. Harry donna un coup de pied dedans et poussa un juron. Ils étaient coincés.

Draco soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, non loin d' Harry. Ce qui lui fit faire un mouvement de recul, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se touchent ou juste qu'ils soient proches. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il soit parti comme un traître, sans lui donner de réponse.

Il savait très bien que l'engagement et tout ce qui allait avec, n'était pas vraiment le genre de Draco mais tout de même, celui-ci ne pouvait pas vouloir que du sexe avec lui ? Il se devait de vouloir autre chose, sinon jamais n'aurait-il accepté d'être venu au rendez-vous plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je vois ton cerveau faire des nœuds dans ton cerveau, dit le Serpentard en ricanant légèrement.

\- Tais-toi, grogna Harry.

\- Pourquoi une telle agressivité ? Je veux après ce que nous avons fait la vei...

\- Ne dis pas un mot de plus ou je vais te faire taire. Tu n'as pas le de parler de « nous », pas quand tu es parti sans explication tout à l'heure, l'interrompit Harry.»

Draco se tut et le silence régnait alors de nouveau dans la pièce, les seuls bruits présents étant ceux de leurs respirations. Harry s'adossa contre la porte et posa sa tête entre ses mains, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Draco.

« Je...Si je suis parti ce n'est pas parce que je ne ressens rien pour toi. C'est, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Dit Draco après un certain temps, Harry du se combattre pour ne pas lever la tête et lui répondre directement.

\- Alors explique-moi.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, soupira le blond.

\- Essaye et on verra bien. »

Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien et l'anticipation ne faisait que grandir à l'intérieur d' Harry, formant bientôt un gros amas de doute.

« Dès que j'ai entendu parler de toi, je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie et c'était d'être ton ami, c'était comme un rêve d'enfant. Tu étais le garçon-qui-a-survécu, _le grand Harry Potter_. Et quand en première année, tu as refusé de serrer ma main j'étais tellement énervé et perplexe. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais choisir des gens comme Weasley et Granger, plutôt que moi. Et puis j'ai réalisé que tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment, tu ne savais pas qui j'étais, ni ce que j'avais vécu. Tu ne connaissais que la personne que j'étais à l'extérieur, celle que je suis obligé de montrer pour garder la façade de sang-pur. »

Draco avait parlé d'un coup sans prendre une seule respiration et Harry voyant que celui-ci n'avait pas encore fini se tut et le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

« Et j'en ai eu marre que tu me voies comme ça, je voulais que tu voies le vrai moi. Sauf que je n'y arrivais pas, tu ne me laissais pas t'approcher et même quand j'étais gentil tu trouvais ça suspicieux. Alors j'ai essayé de... de passer outre toi, de faire comme si tu n'existais pas mais je n'ai pas réussi. C'est comme si à chaque couloir je te voyais, chaque fois qu'une fille m'embrassait j'avais envie que se soit toi. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus envie d'être seulement ton _ami._ J'avais envie d'être à toi tout entier, simplement. Alors quand tu es entré dans cette salle hier, j'ai profité de l'occasion et je t'ai embrassé.»

Harry n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que Draco venait de lui dire ça. C'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre, inconsciemment. Et même si l'envie indomptable de prendre le serpentard dans ses bras et de l'embrasser ne faisait que grandir à l'intérieur de lui, il posa la question qui le tracassait le plus.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti tout à l'heure ? »

Et puis c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans la salle, Draco venait de se lever et s'était rapproché d' Harry. Il lui avait fait lever la tête et tenait maintenant celle-ci entre ses mains. Draco prit une grande respiration et dit :

«J'avais peur que tu ne me veuilles pas vraiment dans ta vie ou que tu ne le regrettes plus tard. Je pensais que peut-être si je te laissais tranquille nous sortirions de ce chaos et de cette misère que l'on appelle l'amour. Mais j'ai réalisé que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin d'entendre le son de ta voix et de voir ton sourire, d'être la raison de celui-ci. Je veux être la raison pour laquelle tu es toi-même et pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu.»

Draco pleurait et cette vue faisait se briser le cœur d' Harry en mille morceaux, il ne voulait qu'une chose c'était sécher ses larmes et l'embrasser là maintenant. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Leurs lèvres se connectèrent tout d'abord dans une passion violente, leurs dents se claquant entre eux. Et puis petit à petit, il devint plus doux. Draco recula, manquant d'air, et sourit à travers les larmes.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Harry n'avait jamais trouvé Draco plus beau qu'à ce moment même. Il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et au lieu de l'embrasser sur la bouche, il l'embrassa sur chaque parcelle de peau visible. Goûtant au passage les résidus de larmes, pas encore séchées.

Draco ricana légèrement sentant le contact de la langue d' Harry sur son visage, ce qui le rire qui était sorti de la bouche du serpentard, était le plus mélodieux son qu'il avait entendu de toute sa vie et il donnerait tout pour le réentendre.

Rapidement, les lèvres d' Harry retrouvèrent leur place sur celles de Draco, comme si elles étaient nés pour être là. Et alors que Draco embrassait le cou du gryffondor, laissant au passage quelques suçons, Harry s'attaquait à sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci enlevée, Harry reprit possession de la bouche du blond./s

Maintenant torse nu, Draco essayait désespérément de déshabiller Harry mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Il y arriva finalement lorsque le brun rompit le baiser pour respirer.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas gémir, lorsque la jambe de Draco appuya sur son membre déjà durci, ce qui fit sourire machiavéliquement celui-ci. Et avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, son pantalon était par terre et presque aussi rapidement son caleçon suivit.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts, qui était maintenant nu, trouvait que Draco avait lui encore beaucoup trop d'habits sur le dos. Il s'apprêtait à le déshabiller quand celui-ci se baissa et le prit en bouche en un mouvement rapide.

Ce qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut ensuite que des gémissements et des grognements bestiaux lorsqu'il vint. Draco remonta, arborant un sourire satisfait. Harry l'embrassa sans hésitation, goûtant au passage sa propre semence sur la langue du blond.

Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, la main d' Harry trouva son chemin vers les fesses du serpentard, caressant la peau de porcelaine si douce.

Les yeux pleins de désirs, Draco pressa Harry, le voulant désespérément en lui. Le gryffondor se mit alors à le préparer pour éviter que celui-ci ne ressente qu'une once de douleur. Une fois sûr que ce ne serait pas le cas, Harry s'enfonça aussi doucement et lentement que possible en son amant.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il était dans Draco mais il sait que jamais il ne se lassera de ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de plénitude, d'apaisement, c'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu se trouvait dans le creux de ses reins, dans le fait d'entendre son nom être appelé de façon si obscène mais surtout de sortir de _sa bouche_.

Harry se sentait tremblé à chaque poussé, à chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate de Draco, se sentant de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Et une minute plus tard, c'était effectivement le cas, Draco et lui étaient venus simultanément, dans une harmonie parfaite.

Et maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé de faire l'amour, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Draco se lèverait et quitterait la pièce, le laissant de nouveau à ses doutes et ses peines mais il ne le fit pas. Il le regarda dans les yeux, lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Tout d'un coup, Draco se mit à rire. Harry le regarda, perplexe, se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

« Je viens juste de me rendre compte que pour sortir on aurait pu utiliser la magie. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se mit également à rire.

Et à ce moment même, Harry était le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

 *** Les paroles sont toujours tirées de la chanson I hate u, I love u de Gnash et d' Olivia O'Brien.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Il y a un épilogue qui devrait suivre bientôt alors à bientôt j'espère ;)**


	6. Realize how much I need you

**I hate you, I love you**

 **I hate that I love you**

 **Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you**

 **I hate you, I love you**

 **I hate that I want you***

* * *

« Harry, respire ! Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Ron alors qu'il était en train de faire son nœud de cravate

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te maries ! Répondit l'intéressé alors qu'il essayait désespérément de coiffer ses cheveux. »

Car oui aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, c'était le jour de l'union de deux personnes s'aimant profondément : Harry James Potter et Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

« Il est quelle heure ? Où sont les alliances ? Demanda Harry, complètement paniqué.

Il est 10h30 et c'est Pansy qui a les alliances car elle ne me faisait pas confiance pour les garder, répondit Ron d'une voix calme. »

Neville qui venait d'arriver et avait entendu le stress dans la voix d' Harry éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas du tout drôle, Neville, le gronda Harry.

\- Si ça l'est, répondit l'intéressé. »

Il ensuite à côté de Ron et regarda Harry essayant désespérément d'avoir une coupe de cheveux potable.

« Tu stresses un peu Ron ? Lui demanda Neville.

\- Non pourquoi est-ce que je stresserais ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me marie après tout.

\- Mais ça pourrait arriver bientôt selon ce que j'ai entendu sortir de la bouche de Pansy, répondit Harry avec un sourire malsain.»

Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley s'étaient redécouverts par le biais de Draco et Harry et avaient tout de suite accroché . Ce n'était pas le couple que l'on aurait attendu mais ils allaient bien ensemble et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre était visible.

« Elle dit n'importe quoi elle sait très bien que je ne vais pas lui demander sa main de sitôt, répliqua Ron en roulant les yeux.

\- Tu es le témoin, Ron , tu devrais être en train de stresser. Expliqua Neville.

\- Je suis pas du genre à stresser moi, je prends les choses comme elle vienne.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre Neville comme témoin, répondit Harry ce qui les emmena dans un fou rire générale

\- C'est vrai après tout c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ! Dit Neville en ricanant. »

Et alors que Ron demandait à Neville de lui expliquer à nouveau comment il avait fait, ayant oublié depuis le temps, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu demander meilleurs amis qu'eux. Ils n'étaient même plus que ses amis, ils formaient une famille. Certes un peu bizarre et dysfonctionnel, avec des hauts et des bas, mais une famille tout de même.

« Les gars ? Demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine et tout de suite Ron et Neville se turent pour lui donner toute leur attention. Je voulais juste vous remercier d'être là pour moi si vous saviez à quel point ça compte pour moi.

\- C'est normal, t'es notre frère, répondit Ron.

\- Peut-être pas de sang mais de cœur et ça suffit, rajouta Neville.»

Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour que le stress s'évapore de lui pour être remplacer par de l'excitation. Harry n'avait maintenant plus qu'une seule envie et c'était de devenir Harry James Malfoy-Potter.

« Je vous aime tellement. Dit Harry, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

\- Pleure surtout pas, sinon Malfoy va croire que l'on a dit quelque chose de mal et on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Répondit Ron d'une voix remplie de peur.»

Son commentaire eut le don de lui redonner le sourire et de le faire rire. Après toutes ces années, l'animosité qu'entretenaient Ron et Draco ne s'était toujours pas évaporé mais ils faisaient chacun des efforts pour Harry. 11 heures sonna alors sur l'horloge. C'était l'heure.

Harry se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir de la pièce où Remus l'attendait, ce serait lui qui l'accompagnerait étant la personne qu'il considérait le plus comme un père. Et en ce jour, Harry avait une pensée particulièrement émue pour toutes les personnes qu'il aurait aimées voir dans l'assemblée: ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, les Weasley qui à par Ron et les jumeaux lui avaient tourné le dos lorsqu'ils ont appris sa relation avec Draco, et tellement d'autres.

Draco était déjà à l'attendre, il avait été accompagné par son parrain, Severus, puisque son père résidait à Azkaban pour les nombreux crimes qu'il avait commis. Le blond était juste époustouflant, le mot était même encore trop faible pour le décrire. Harry avala presque sa salive de travers lorsqu'il le vu, il portait un costume bleu noir et ses cheveux étaient sans gel, la façon dont Harry les préférait.

Remus le tendit à Draco en souriant avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de rejoindre Nymphadora et leur fils Teddy au premier rang. À côté d'eux se trouvaient Hermione et Fred qui sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant 1 an et étaient très heureux, suivi de George et Angelina et de Neville et Luna. La rangée de dernière comptait Dean et Seamus, s'étant marié quelques moins auparavant, Minerva, Hagrid – qui était d'ailleurs déjà en train de pleurer- ainsi que Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum.

Quant au côté de Draco l'on pouvait y voir Severus et Narcissa, Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson- bientôt Weasley si Ron bouge ses fesses-, Marcus Flint et Milicient Bulstrode ainsi que Cadmus Warrington et Lisa Turpin. Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco était son témoin et n'était donc pas assis sur les sièges mais à ses côtés sur l'estrade.

Harry reporta son attention sur Draco qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il lui sourit avant de lui dire qu'il était magnifique ce qui le fit légèrement rougir

Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui était nouvellement devenu ministre de la magie, était celui qui ferait office de pasteur et les déclarerait uni par les liens du mariage.

« Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour célébrer l'union de deux merveilleux jeunes hommes dont l'amour a résisté à toute épreuve, je parle bien évidemment de Draco et Harry.»

Yeux dans les yeux, c'était comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre autour d'eux, ils ne se voyaient que l'un l'autre.

« Je vais vous demander de prononcer vos vœux, s'il vous plaît.»

Harry se retourna vers Ron qui lui tendit une petite feuille tout en lui souriant. Il prit une grande respiration et se lança :

« À Poudlard, j'ai trouvé des amis que je considère comme ma famille. Et j'imaginais déjà mon futur avec eux et jamais je ne t'aurais mis dans celui-ci. Pourtant te voilà et tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de toi. Je t'aime et je t'ai aimé depuis que tu as posé ta bouche sur la mienne. Tous les imprévus que nous rencontrerons, que nous avons déjà rencontré, ils ne nous feront rien. Comment est-ce que je le sais ? Tout simplement parce que je t'aimerais toujours et que rien ne changera ça. Tu es la personne avec qui j'étais supposé passer le reste de mon existence, tu es mon prince, mon âme sœur, tu es tout. Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.»

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux comme beaucoup de personnes dans l'assemblée. Harry redonna le papier à Ron qui lui tapa sur l'épaule comme pour le féliciter. Draco prit un long moment pour se calmer avant de demander à Blaise de lui passer ses vœux.

« La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés je t'ai dit que je te détestais. Je ne pouvais accepter d'aimer quelqu'un comme toi car en grandissant l'on m'a toujours répété que l'amour était une faiblesse. Et que je devais être tout sauf faible. Alors j'ai essayé très fort de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi ou d'au moins ne pas me l'avouer. J'ai échoué misérablement. Je t'aime, Harry. J'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, à écouter tes blagues nulles, à voir tes stupides cheveux que quoi que l'on fasse ne restent pas droit. Je me rappelle t'avoir dit avoir besoin de toi, d'entendre le son de ta voix et de voir ton sourire, d'être la raison de celui-ci. Et je le pense toujours. Il n'y a pas de moi s'il n'y a pas de toi.»

Harry ne ressentait maintenant plus qu'une envie c'était d'embrasser fougueusement Draco mais il savait qu'il devait attendre l'accord de l'exécuteur.

«Nous allons maintenant passer à l'échange des consentements. Draco et Harry, vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contraire ? - réponse positive- en vous engageant dans la voie du vous promettez amour mutuel et respect. Est-ce pour toute votre vie? - réponse de nouveau positive. Maintenant prenez-vous les mains s'il vous plaît. »

Harry et Draco obéirent gracieusement, ne voulant qu'une seule chose: se toucher.

« Draco Abraxas Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter pour époux ? Et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie?

\- Oui, répondit sans hésitation le concerné

\- Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Draco Abraxas Malfoy pour époux ? Et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?

\- OUI, cria Harry d'excitation, provoquant le rire de l'assemblée.

\- Très bien. Nous allons maintenant passer à l'échange des alliances. Harry place cette alliance au doigt de Draco et répète après moi: avec cette alliance, je deviens ton mari et joints ma vie à la tienne. Cet anneau représente mon amour inconditionnel pour toi, mon amitié éternelle. Et la promesse de parcourir cette vie à tes côtés.»

Harry le fit et bientôt ce fut au tour de Draco de dire les mêmes choses. Kingsley reprit alors son discours :

«Je pense que je ne vais pas faire durer en longueur et je vais dire ce que vous attendez tous et toutes. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Des applaudissements fusèrent de partout alors qu' Harry attrapait sauvagement Draco par le col pour l'embrasser.

C'était de loin le plus beau jour de leur vie. Et alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'allée, personne ne remarqua le regard que Ron lançait à Pansy et qu'elle lui rendait.

Harry éprouvait avec certitude qu'ils assisteraient bientôt à un autre mariage.

* * *

 *** Toujours la même rengaine : les paroles sont tirées de la chanson I hate u, I love u de Gnash et Olivia O'Brien.**

 **Note de l'auteur : C'est la fin ! Je suis en même temps heureuse d'avoir terminée cette mini-fiction et triste qu'elle se finisse. Mais c'était une expérience enrichissante et elle m'a beaucoup apprise. J'ai beaucoup apprécié inventé des couples pour la cérémonie tels que Fred et Hermione ou encore Pansy et Ron - qui si vous allez sur mon profil, vous pouvez voir que j'aime beaucoup. Je me suis également permise de laisser en vie certains personnages que j'apprécie particulièrement ou juste que je trouvais qui apportait quelque chose à la cérémonie. Pour la façon dont Harry a tué Voldemort, elle reste la même que dans les livres sauf beaucoup de choses ne se sont pas déroulés pareil : Pansy n'a pas essayé de vendre Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres et Draco n'a jamais pris la marque.**


End file.
